M249 SAW
The 'M249 SAW '''is a light machine gun featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It also appears as a mounted weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In the campaign, the M249 SAW is used by the Special Air Service and the United States Marine Corps. The weapon is available in "Charlie Don't Surf", "The Bog", "War Pig", "Heat", "The Sins of the Father", and "Ultimatum". The M249 SAW is the signature weapon of SSgt. Griggs. It is far more effective than the RPD in Single Player, dealing the same damage at a much higher rate of fire, although ammo is harder to come across due to the gun's rarity. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M249 SAW has a very high rate of fire compared to the RPD and M60E4 but is offset by low damage. A Red Dot Sight, Grip, or an ACOG Scope can be attached to the M249 SAW. It is also available in the Heavy Gunner default class. It excels in Hardcore modes, where it delivers one-hit kills when not firing through cover or at targets with Juggernaut. Using the SAW with Double Tap boosts the rate of fire to nearly 1250 RPM. The Grip attachment for the SAW, in addition to decreasing recoil, greatly increases the weapon's hipfire accuracy to levels similar to assault rifles. If the Grip is used in conjunction with Steady Aim, the SAW can remain fairly accurate from the hip even at long ranges, and in combination with Double Tap in a Hardcore gamemode, the SAW can absolutely decimate the enemy at any range, even from the hip, as it delivers one-hit kills at any range and the sheer volume of fire in such a small area renders light cover and Juggernaut irrelevant. The SAW is very effective against enemy helicopters. But due to its lower damage, it will take slightly over one belt of ammunition to shoot down a helicopter. However, the mounted version of the SAW only takes around 3–4 seconds to down an enemy helicopter. A common tactic in multiplayer is to use a Grip or an ACOG Scope, Steady Aim, and Double Tap with the weapon. Its incredibly high rate of fire combined with superb accuracy makes it extremely effective in most situations. Old School Mode The M249 SAW appears in Old School Mode with 100 rounds in the magazine and 100 rounds of reserve ammunition. *Ambush - Found with a Grip at the northern intersection on the center road. *Chinatown - Found with a Grip in between the two accessible buildings in front of the grassy area, next to Double Tap. *Crossfire - Found with an ACOG Scope on the second floor of the two-storey building towards the north-western corner of the map that overlooks the main road. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *ACOG Scope Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare M249_SAW_CoD4.png|The M249 SAW in first-person. M249 SAW Iron Sights CoD4.png|Aiming down the sights. M249 SAW Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the M249 SAW. M249 SAW Cocking CoD4.png|Cocking the M249 SAW. M249mounted 4.png|A mounted M249 SAW. m249mounted CoD4.png|First-person view of a mounted M249 SAW. M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A US Marine fires his M249 in the singleplayer level The Bog. M249 CoD4 Ultranationalist.jpg|An OpFor soldier fires his M249 SAW. M249 SAW 3rd person Cod4.png|The M249 SAW in third-person. Griggs War Pig CoD4.jpg|Griggs wielding an M249. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered M249 SAW MWR.png|The M249 SAW in first person. M249 SAW ADS MWR.png|Aiming down the sights. M249 SAW Reloading MWR.png|Reloading the M249 SAW. M249 SAW Cocking MWR.png|Cocking the M249 SAW. M249 SAW Inspect 1 MWR.png|Inspecting the M249 SAW. M249 SAW Inspect 2 MWR.png|Inspecting the M249 SAW. M249 SAW Empty MWR.png|An empty M249 SAW. M249 SAW Model MWR.png|The M249 SAW's model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the M249 SAW returns only as a mounted machine gun, in the level "The Hornet's Nest" and "Whiskey Hotel". In "Whiskey Hotel," there is a mounted M249 SAW to the left of Colonel Marshall that the player can use. Also in "Whiskey Hotel", there is one on top of the White House, accessible only through noclip, and one that no one is using that looks like a searchlight with a M249 behind it. The use icon of this M249 SAW is the same as that of an MG42. In another room there is one being used by a Russian, which will disappear if he is killed, although when he is using it you can as well. It will fire at a higher rate than normal and fire of its own accord. In addition to this on top of the West Wing of the White House, there are three M249's. Two normal ones being used by the Russians against the Ranger and another coupled with a searchlight. Using cheats, a portable M249 SAW can be used in the Spec Ops mission "Armor Piercing" via the console command "give saw". Like any other console-spawned weapon, this weapon can only be spawned for use in a certain mission. It is also possible to get the M249 SAW on "Just Like Old Times" as well, though it is still mounted. It is on the catwalk where the player walks with the Riot Shield. If the Shadow Company soldier using it dies, it will disappear. Its appearance is identical to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart. The pickup icon for the M249 is also used for other mounted machine guns, such as the M2 Browning Machine Gun. File:M249MW2.png|The Mounted M249 SAW seen in Whiskey Hotel. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M249 is available as one of the three machine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized ''along with its new jet-black finish, with the others being the M1919 and the MG4, though the M249 and MG4 are the only portable ones. Compared to its console counter-parts, the M249 performs in a similar fashion, having only a slightly lower rate and higher minimum damage. However, its sprinting speed is the same as all other weapons, something LMGs usually aren't capable of, though normal walking speed remains hindered. Campaign In the campaign the M249 is first introduced in "Needle in a Haystack", the second American mission, though it doesn't see action for the rest of the US side of the campaign. On the other hand, the M249 is used a bit more frequently by British forces in the levels "Hostile Territory" and "Informant Extraction". It is generally a very effective weapon, killing most enemies in two shots, more on higher difficulties. However, one should take accurate shots with it, as it only has 100 rounds of reserve ammo, 200 rounds in total, which is considerably small for an LMG. Multiplayer It is the last weapon unlocked in multiplayer for the Coalition faction, taking 500 kills as the Coalition to unlock. Unlike its single player counterpart, it takes four shots to kill. Despite this, its high rate of fire and lack of recoil make it a very effective weapon. However, the reduced movement speed is still a large problem for many players, so this weapon is rarely seen. M240_DS.jpg|The M249 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized M240_Inventory_Icon.jpg|The Inventory Icon Call of Duty: Black Ops The M249 can be found by using "noclip" on PC in the mission Vorkuta in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be seen being used by the prison guards that fire on the escaping prisoners. If the guards stop using the M249, however, it will continue to fire by itself. When Molotov Cocktails are launched at the guard tower, the M249 machine gun is destroyed along with the Vorkuta prison guards. Its pick-up icon also briefly appears at the end of the mission S.O.G., when Mason enters the truck. M249.jpg|The M249 icon seen in S.O.G.. Vorkuta2.png|The M249 seen in Vorkuta. M249 SAW BO.jpg|Using the M249 M249 SAW ADS BO.jpg|Aiming down the sight M249 BO.png|The M249 being fired by a guard. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M249 SAW does not make a proper return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, if using noclip, it is possible to see that the mounted PKP Pecheneg on the roof of Waraabe's compound in mission "Return To Sender" has the pickup icon of the M249 SAW and the same firing sound. Gallery PKP_on_top_of_the_Waraabe_compound.png|Pick up icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M249 SAW returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It has the same model and stats of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized variant, except it now has recoil. Campaign It is used by the U.S. National Guard and S.F.S.G. troops and is one of the starting weapons in the missions Running For Cover and Dam Approach. The M249 SAW is the only light machine gun used by friendly forces and is never dropped by any killed NPCs. The ammo for this can only be resupplied at ammunition boxes. Multiplayer The M249 appears in multiplayer and can be unlocked with 500 kills in total. M249 ads mw3ds.png‎|Iron sights M249 SAW MW3DS.PNG|Icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare An M249 SAW is seen in the "Sending Love" calling card in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Trivia General *The mounted SAW's ammo belt doesn't move when firing, but the normal M249's belt does. *In third person, the weapon looks rather smaller and slimmer than in first person. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Create-A-Class picture lacks the rear iron sight. *In "Charlie Don't Surf", an OpFor soldier will use an invisible mounted SAW. But when he is killed, the player can pick up and use the SAW like it was unmounted. *In "The Sins of the Father", when the Blackhawk destroys the machine gun nests in the building, unusable M249s drop. If shot, they will move. *When allies reload the M249, they do so much more quickly than the player does, reloading a fresh magazine from underneath like an assault rifle instead of opening the top of the gun. *The M249 seems to be Griggs' weapon of choice. He used it in all missions except for "The Sins of the Father", where he used a suppressed M4A1. *In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign, the M249 does not use depth of field even with the option on, while in multiplayer it can. *In certain missions when there are enemy MG bunkers, such as "The Sins of the Father"- if you have noclip and enter the bunkers the pick-up/use icon is that of what appears to be a MG42 from the World War II era games. *In Modern Warfare Remastered, the reloading animation has been altered to have the charging handle pulled after changing the belt box rather than before. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *If the player fires the M249 against a flat surface (such as the wall of the White House) the bullet hit pattern will make a spiral, as if the player was firing a minigun. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, in the mission S.O.G., if the player looks at the Jeep after getting out for a certain amount of time the pick-up icon for the M249 will appear. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *In the survival mode on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized its magazine capacity is doubled up to 200 rounds per magazine which, coupled with decent rate of fire and high damage, make the M249 an extremely versatile weapon. *The M249's iron sights are slightly misaligned. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered *"863" can be seen written in yellow text on the ammunition box. *"#26" can be seen written on the belt feed mechanism. This is easily seen upon looking at the weapon's model in third person or while reloading. *"48" can be seen written on the gun stock. * "M249 5.56 EH 0071989" can be seen engraved on the side of the gun. ** The M249 SAW appears to fire 5.56mm cartridges, judging by the engraving. ** The "1989" part of the engraving is a reference to the first major war the M249 SAW was used in, the Invasion of Panama, which occurred in 1989. Video M249 in Black Ops Vorkuta|A video showing the M249 during Vorkuta Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Light Machine Guns